LOTM: Sword of Kings - Questions
'' This page is actually just a miscellaneous page of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline to answer some questions that people are confused. Eckidina KnightWalker will break the 4th Wall just this time and explain several questions that you don't understood so far in the Saga AA. Remember, only questions that happened in the half of season 1 of Saga AA will be here. Who cares if she is the protagonist here? She is the favorite of the CIS Productions! Introduction LOTM: Sword of Kings - Questions Eckidina: Hello there my young slavers, lovers and my future hot servants. My name is Eckidina KnightWalker, the heiress of the KnightWalker Family, a mobster mega conglomerate that control the economy of the world in the shadows. I'm the daughter of the head of the KnightWalker Family, Juria KnightWalker. I'm the President of the Student Council of Raizen High School. I'm actually a normal person but I was introduced to be the Big Bad of the Saga AA and the main antagonist, basically, I'm the one controlling all the bad events on Tenguu City. This page has nothing to do with the original story, this is only a page to kill questions. Eckidina: The why I'm speaking with you here, It does not matter. That's because the writers of this story love me and the others members of CIS Productions love me too. If you are having trouble on the villains in the season 1 of the Saga, I can explain it now before I start the questions section. *Eckidina KnightWalker - Main Antagonist *Aki Honda - The Secondary Antagonist introduced in the episode 5, the first Complete Monster. *Misogi Kumagawa - The tertiary antagonist. *Kurumi Tokisaki - Quaternary antagonist. *Juria KnightWalker - Minor Villain *Several Delinquents - Minor villains serving as members of Aki Honda's gang *Tomoo - Minor Villain About the enemy factions, we have: *KnightWalker Family - Main antagonistic faction *Mafusa Gang - Aki Honda's gang that will be introduced in the future episode 7 *MindBrooke School - the tertiary that will be introduced in the future episode 7. *Merryweather Security - they will be introduced as the secondary enemy faction the season 2 *KnightWalker Assassination Squad - they will be introduced as the main enemy faction the season 2 Eckidina: I don't like Heroes so I'm not going to talk about them. Well, I could speak here for 10 hours but we have to go to our questions to talk about some things you get confused reading the season 1 so far. This is a big storyline with SEVERAL events and is very similar to major franchises, so it's normal that you will get confused at some point. You can see it in the Timeline. We're not going to spoil you about the futures episodes. Questions Characters Who is La Folia Rihavein? She is the secondary protagonist and heroine of this storyline. La Folia Rihavein is the princess of Aldegyr Kingdom on Europe. She is the eldest daughter of Lucas and the daughter of Kanon. She was pursued by Magnus Craft, a terrorist organization that wanted to kidnap her a hostage to require all the money from her Real family. Seven years ago before the story starts, she fled from her family because she hated living in wealth. She was kept at home away from people and the world. When she ran away she took a good amount of money from her savings and fled to Japan. When she arrived in Japan she met a girl named Katarina Couteau in Tenguu City. They ended up living together for the rest of their lives to this day. She becomes Katarina's best friend in her childhood and Katarina becomes her best friend too. She is a very rich princess, but like Katarina, she had a tragic past and hates to be a princess. Trust me girls, being a princess is SO annoying. Who is Katarina Couteau? Katarina is the main protagonist and heroine of this storyline. Abandoned by her birth mother, Katarina was found by a couple of street vendors. Katarina was adopted by that couple, the Couteau household a poor European family and grew up on Japan, Tenguu City. She had a younger sister, Eugen Couteau when she was 4 years old. Katarina grew up studying in public colleges, which suffered greatly bully and abuse because of her red hair and was nicknamed Red Haired Demon. She always received threatening letters, her materials were thrown out of the school, her food was stolen several times, different types of obscene names were written in her chair. Katarina, however, was also loved by other boys who thought she was beautiful, but at the same time she was quite hated, however, Katarina was up used with it until she completely began to ignore what was happening around her and was the most of her time in the world inside her mind. Katarina grew up being loved by boys and hated by girls but she always ignored the boys because they were just sexual opportunists. Katarina tried to inform the school board several times, however, the school did nothing about it, because she was daughter of hawkers. Since then, Katarina has ignored all around her and never made friends, her parents was the only people she talked in her childhood. When she became a 14 years teenager, her parents died in a car accident and went into depression to the point in thinking about committing suicide since her parents was the only people she loved. However a unknown girl named La Folia saw her in depression and tried to comfort her, even not knowing who she was. La Folia came up even spend days in Katarina's house to try to animate her but Katarina was in silence for days and don't ate nothing for days. However, Katarina was getting along with La Folia as the days passed and they ended up becoming great friends. La Folia become the first friend of Katarina in her entire life. When La Folia and Katarina became friends, Katarina began to meet new hobbies. She loved like martial arts, anime, horror movies and video games, cakes, chocolates and animals and ended up becoming a otaku girl at some point. However, when she became very happy she discovered a strength to face the bullies who kept pestering her school life and was trying to put her down again or when some of them were trying to abuse La Folia. She broken several bones and parts of students who tried to fight her, La Folia was actually supporting her, but not encouraging. La Folia knew what she felt and decided that she would support Katarina to overcome her tragic past, however, Katarina and La Folia were expelled several times, but this does not bother them as long they were together. One day, she and La Folia were transferred to Raizen High School, a school located in the southern area of Tenguu City. On the first day of school, during the speech director for all new students at the school, Katarina and La Folia were the last student to enter the school and had to jump the fence. When Katarina and La Folia entered the school's opening salon, hundreds looked at Katarina and La Folia and quickly many were amazed by Katarina hair and La Folia's beauty, some men fell in love with them at first sight, as well as lesbians girls too. Katarina was wearing the traditional school uniform and still had a bread in her mouth and it attracted attention of many and La Folia was with completely sweaty and unbuttoned shirt. Both of them apologized aloud as clumsy girls. Katarina is a living legend in Tenguu City for beating delinquents in the streets at the night, that's why she is so feared by delinquents. This the only thing we can talk about her so far. Who are Iruka and Hirako? Iruka and Hirako are a Japanese couple that are the parents of Eugen and Katarina. They are adoptive parents of Katarina and biological parents of Eugen. They died in accident when Katarina and Eugen were children. Who is Eugen Couteau? Eugen was the 1nd biological daughter of Iruka and Hirako (Katarina and Eugen parents (Katarina was adopted by the couple 11 years before the birth of Eugen)). However, at some point, Iruka and Hirako left Eugen to another family when she was a newborn child, because at that time, Iruka and Hirako were too poor and had no conditions of raising two children, then Eugen was left in front of a home of a couple who could not have children. Who is Aki Honda? Aki Honda is the secondary antagonist of the season 1 of Saga AA introduced in the episode 5. She is the leader of the Mafusa Gang. Aki Honda was the female leader of a gang of middle-school bullies in MindBrooker School whose favorite victim was Hiroko Kaizuka (a student from Raizen School) whom they often tormented out of jealousy for her high grades in the whole city, which skewed the class's performance numbers against them. Aki Honda was once a student from Gakuen School, however, her bully actions in that school forced the Educational Council transfer Aki Honda to the MindBrooker School; a school prison just for delinquents, criminals and gangsters. Aki was such a terror, boys in the class feared her, and one member of her group often faced as much bullying as Hiroko herself, for merely expressing mild opposition to some of what they did. Over the years, "bully" was something that was getting small for her. She started to make her gang rape and torture women in the city. The most notable torture the gang inflicted was forcing Hiroko to eat worms, and then raping her with a test tube, an event Miyoko was beaten for because she was too late to join in. Later, she started killing street-animals with Tomoo. There is no delinquent in the city that don't know her. Basically, she is the "supreme-delinquent" of all delinquents of the city. Her gang has 5000 delinquents of several schools, all delinquents that appeared before were members of her gang. Later, Aki Honda joined Eckidina KnightWalker (me) in order to create a Civil War in Tenguu City for no reason. JUST KILL! Who is Tomoo? Tomoo is minor villain introduced in the episode 5 alongside Aki Honda. He is a sadistic and homicidal animal serial killer and is Aki Honda's partner. He show to be very friendly towards Aki Honda since she is the leader of the gang he is in. Tomoo has some psychological illness and he really loves torturing animals. However, he also really love bullying humans alongside his partners as well. He is also a member of the Mafusa Gang; Aki Honda's gang. Who is Eckidina KnightWalker? My turn. Eckidina KnightWalker is a original character from Sword of Kings Storyline based in Ajimu Najimu from Medaka Box. She is the first main antagonist of the entire storyline and is the first main Big Bad to Sword of Kings Storyline. She is the final antagonist in Sword of Kings AA and is the first villain that is played darker than the first human villains. She is also the second Complete Monster to Sword of Kings Storyline (the first is Aki Honda since she died first). She is of the students from Raizen High School on Tenguu City and is the corrupt and evil president from the Student Council. Eckidina is the daughter of Juria KnightWalker and the heiress of the KnightWalker Family. Eckidina is a rich beautiful and sexy teenage girl but is a psycho, insane and megalomaniac person that wants to rewrite the Earth according to her own image. Her first goal was to cause a war in Tenguu City for no logical reason; her second goal was to create a country of freedom without rules; then, her last goal was to take over the world and create a world according to her own image: a world without rules and order to expose the true nature of the humans to God. She is a very cold-hearted, sadistic. evil, cruel, femme fatale and inhuman person that wants to plunge the world in chaos, death and despair to make her "world" more fun. She hates the daily life of mankind, claiming us, humans, boring people doing boring things (things like go to work or school, and she is right...). She is often described as unpredictable. She often says things to incite someone's temper but then says she is just kidding. Eckidina enjoys teasing Misogi to a troll level, and she has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers of her company as well. On the outside, Eckidina acts kind and polite. However, she keeps many secrets and tells many lies to the whole planet. She is also very nihilistic and hates life, many of Eckidina's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as she does not see any meaning to life. She sees her actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, her very own included. She is very strategist and enjoys manipulating battles in order to make her own allies and enemies kill themselves. She immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair and torturing people. She also loves kill and torture children because they had a happy childhood. Eckidina, at some point, killed her mother for no reason, according to her, she killed her mother because she wanted. She also loves Misogi Kumagawa, her servant, and claims to marry and have many children with him to transform him in the king of the her new world, and her as the queen. She is also quite perverted and seductive with him and loves him more than anyone. Who is Misogi Kumagawa? I call him Misogi-chan! Misogi Kumagawa is the servant of Eckidina KnightWalker and a member of Misogi Family. He serves a major antagonist in the Saga AA. Misogi know Eckidina since they were children. As Kumagawa come from the Misogi family, one of the families that serve the KnightWalker Family, Eckidina could not lay a finger on him because her mother thought everyone in his family were plebeos and were just servants. For several generations, the Misogi family are born only to serve the KnightWalkers as maids, helpers, cleaners, assistants or even insects hunters. Kumagawa was a person too serious when he was a child. At that time and he just looked at some stopped like a statue when he was protecting Eckidina. However, in his core, he loves Eckidina. No matter the monster Eckidina is, Misogi will always love her. Who is Man in Suit? The Man in Suit is a enigmatic, creepy and disturbing character that torments Katarina in her nightmares by killing her parents in front of her in her dreams every night. This man torments Katarina in all nights of her life. He made his first appearance in Katarina's nightmare in episode 2. In other Multi-Universe, there is a person very similar to the Man in Suit, he made his first appearance in episode 6, LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - I Don't Need It. This is the only thing we can talk about him so far. Who is the Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher? The Prime Abyssal Punisher is a legendary warrior that is strongest being of all Multi-Universes. He appeared in the Multi-Universe quintillions of years ago. This warrior comes from a extinct race, the ExKriegs. This is the only thing we can talk about him. He was mentioned by Kurumi Tokisaki in episode 4 and by the Man in Suit in episode 6. Who is Mana Takamiya? Mana Takamiya is a character with many questions about her past but some of these questions will be answered in the future saga. Mana is a 10 years old girl and is a member of the New Conglomerate; a private military corporation in other Multi-Universe that fights for freedom. She is the only Wizard of the New Conglomerate. She is the archenemy of Kurumi Tokisaki and hates Spirits. Who is Kurumi Tokisaki? Kurumi Tokisaki will be a major recurring antagonist anti-heroine in LOTM: Sword of Kings which was introduced as the a major antagonist in the first season of saga 1. She is a Spirit from other Multi-Universe that come to Earth to find the female Prime Abyssal Punisher to eat her and take her power to go back in time 500 zillions of years ago to destroy the Triggers Hell and the Sith Empire to change the future and save all Multi-Universes from a war that is happening for zillions of years. Kurumi is the first Spirit to be encountered in the storyline and is the most dangerous and lethal Spirit. Kurumi is the archenemy of Mana Takamiya. Who is Tamae Okamine? Tamae Okamine is a homeroom teacher for Katarina's class. Her students usually called her by her nickname, Tama-chan, due to her younger appearance. As she is 29 years old and still single, she is very anxious to get married. Who is Ellen? Ellen made her first apparition in the episode 6. She is a woman from a Dark Empire (we're not going to tell the name of the Dark Empire) and serve the Man in Suit. Who is Akihiro Kurata? Kurata was mentioned by the Man in Suit in the episode 6. This the only thing you need to know so far about him. Who is the Mana's Brother? Mana's Brother is a minor child character with no appearance but he need a section. He is the younger brother of Mana Takamiya. In the episode 4, Springger said to Mana that he was killed by DEM Empire forces in other Multi-Universe. He was between 4–8 years old. Who is Captain Bip Bernadoth? Bip Bernadoth is just a minor character in episode 6. He is a captain of the Resistance II that was fighting one of the Dark Empires alongside his army in other Multi-Universe. Who is Springger? Springger is a minor unseen character in episode 4. He is a officer of the New Conglomerate fighting for freedom and peace in other Multi-Universe. Who is Juria KnightWalker? Juria is a minor villain and original character of the storyline. He is father of Eckidina KnightWalker and is the former leader of KnightWalker Family. Who is Karma MaxWell? Karma MaxWell is the co-leader of the KnightWalker Assassination Squad. He is a mercenary that works for Eckidina. He joined the Merryweather Security by Eckidina's request. He will also become a major antagonist in the season 2 of Saga AA. He mad his first appearance LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Meeting New "Friends". Who is the First Spirit? The First Spirit is a character not mentioned yet. However, this characters hold a dark secret. The First Spirit (his/her true name is unknown) was the first Spirit to ever make an appearance on Earth 30 years before the beginning of the events. The way of how this thing appeared on Earth is unknown. However, like other Spirits, the First Spirit is a Spirit that was teleported from a other Multi-Universe. Organizations What is the KnightWalker Family? KnighWalker Family is an antagonistic faction in LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. They are a mega conglomerate mobster family controlling the economy of the world in the shadows. They are led by Juria KnightWalker and his daughter, Eckidina KnightWalker. However, in the episode 6, Eckidina took over the KnightWalker Family to herself. What is the MindBrooker School? MindBrooker School will be a future antagonistic faction. The MindBrookers is a school-prison just for delinquents, criminals and gangsters. In other words, is a school where juveniles delinquents are sent. They are in Tenguu City isolated from the city. What is the Raizen High School? Raizen High School is the school where Katarina currently attends. Other characters, such as La Folia and the Tamae Okamine also go to school there. What are the Mafusa Gang? The Mafusa Gang is mega gang lead by Aki Honda. It's only made of gangsters, rapists, delinquents, bullies and criminals of the whole state. It's the biggest gang of the country. There are 5000 members on the gang. What are the Misogi Family? The Misogi Family is a affiliated family of the KnightWalkers. They are more like servants to serve the KnightWalkers as assistants and slavers. What is the Balam Alliance? The Balam Alliance was mentioned just 2 times in storyline so far. The Balam Alliance is a non-aggression alliance between 3 Dark Empires in other Multi-Universe. They are the most evil villains in the existence. They are going to be the future villains of the storyline. You need to wait to know more things about them. What is the Resistance II? The Resistance II is one of the many factions fighting the 3 Dark Empires in other reality. They have trillions and trillions of soldiers fighting the Dark Empires in several realities. There is a lot of questions about this organizations, but this must wait. Bernadoth is a member of this organization What are the Dark Empires? The Dark Empires are 3 Evil Empires causing war, chaos and destruction in the whole Multi-Universe for 500 Zillions of Years. 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 of people died in their hands. In some episodes, you can see some battles happening in other Multi-Universe in some chapters of the season 1 to show the conflict between some good factions and the Dark Empires in countless planets and realities. They are the future main antagonists factions in the storyline. They also are the Empires of the Balam Alliance. What are the Wizards? Mana is a Wizard. She is actually just one between millions in other Multi-Universe. Wizards are trained humans who battled the Spirits using advanced technology provided by a device called , while wearing armors called CR-Unit. The Wizards are members of a Dark Empire but Mana Takamiya is the only Wizard on Multi-Universe that is a Wizard of a different organization. What are the Spirits? Spirits are extraordinary beings from a different dimension. Through their own will or not, it is unknown, but each time they come through to somewhere in Multi-Universe, they create a spacequake that is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. Kurumi is the only Spirit that appeared so far. What is the KnightWalker Assassination Squad? The KAS is a private military corporation faction working to KnightWalker Family as mercenaries to kill. They are lead by Eckidina, Juria and Karma. They joined the Merryweather Security to give support to Eckidina. Items What is the LN-666 Project? The LN-666 Project, also known as Apocalyptic Project, is the most powerful weapon ever created in human history. This project began in Area 69 in 1992 in the desert of San Andreas. It was a project that involved the best scientists of the world in order to transform it into a war weapon in case if some terrorist attack or any nation was about to attack the United States. However, the Merryweather Security, one of the affiliates of KnightWalker Family, took over the project and hid it in the deepest place on Earth in Brazil. It stayed there until Eckidina bought it. Eckidina's goal in using it is unknown. Credits thumb|250px|link=Eckidina: That was a very long list but this should be enough. In the episode 6, things got darker. In the episode 7, the true action of the season will start when Aki Honda began her attack in Tenguu City in order to create a Civil War by Eckidina's request. Thousands will die. Katarina and many other civilians and heroes will fight the delinquents to save Tenguu City from being destroyed. Eckidina: In the middle of the battle, the KnightWalker Family blocked all communications of Tenguu City from the world, leaving the population of Tenguu City in despair while the city was being attacked. Will the Red Haired Demon and other heroes defeat Aki Honda and her army? What I'm planning to do with the LN-666 Project? Will La Folia rescue the children of her orphanage from Eckidina's claws? These questions will be answered another day. Eckidina: I see you tomorrow! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:CIS Productions